Doce Olhar
by Kakau Kitsune
Summary: Aqueles olhos tão doces e atentos estavam sempre a lhe observar... E finalmente ele percebera isso... [NaruHina]


Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem... E as vezes eu dou graças a deus por isso, imagina que bagunça eu faria

Resposta ao VI Desafio do MRS

* * *

O som do despertador rompe o silêncio que ali estava, mas logo é interrompido por um golpe que o lança a certa distância. 

Naruto senta-se na cama ainda entorpecido pelo sono.

Levanta-se, cambaleando, indo em direção ao refrigerador à procura de algo que o pudesse restaurar as energias. Porém, não há nada que fosse comestível lá dentro, apenas um leite azedo comprado logo após seu retorno.

Olha para o armário com a esperança que lá dentro houvesse algo que pudesse matar sua fome, no entanto o armário estava mais vazio que o refrigerador. Lembrara que não havia feito compras depois de voltar à vila, apenas algumas coisas de emergência as quais já havia comido.

Pensa em ir até o Ichiraku, olha para o relógio jogado a um canto do pequeno apartamento.

Muito cedo para o Ichiraku estar aberto.

O jeito era comprar algo para o café da manhã, não iria ficar com fome até a próxima refeição.

**oOoOo**

Apreensiva e agitada uma kunoichi observa com cautela o apartamento de Naruto, no entanto naquele momento ela não era uma kunoichi, nem uma descendente de um renomado clã de Konoha, ao menos importava todas as suas habilidades, as adquiridas ou de sua linhagem avançada. Era apenas uma garotinha, assustada e receosa.

Não havia se despedido dele quando deixara a vila para passar longos meses, distante, treinando, se esforçando, tornando-se mais forte. Ao menos havia o recebido como desejava ou ele merecia.

Passara noites pensando em como agir assim que o reencontrasse, o que dizer. Não deveria fraquejar, desmaiar ou gaguejar. Deveria sorrir seu sorriso tímido e falar em tom baixo, porém firme, um doce: _"Olá Naruto-kun"_

No entanto nada disso havia sido posto em prática, quando o virá seu coração disparou e as palavras não saíram, ao menos um sorriso pode ser expresso em seu rosto. E ela novamente havia sido fraca.

Os boatos sobre o ocorrido com Gaara de Suna correram rápido, os clãs mais importantes da vila já tinham informações detalhadas sobre todos os fatos.

Ouviu os mais velhos comentarem sobre os riscos que os jinchuurikis corriam.

A princípio não compreendera a gravidade da situação, mas quando pode relacionar o caso de Suna com Naruto sua respiração parou um instante, suas mãos suaram e seu coração falhou uma batida.

Não podia assimilar Naruto sofrendo nas mãos da Akatsuki, mesmo não sabendo perfeitamente o que aquela organização planejara ou faria, ela sentia que era cruel. Ela tinha um pressentimento que não lhe era nada agradável.

Desde então ficou inquieta e arrependida. Precisava ver Naruto, ao menos para lhe oferecer um sorriso, que não lhe ofereceu quando partira, para lhe dizer um olá, aquele que não disse quando voltara, ou até mesmo, somente para verificar de perto se tudo estava bem.

Estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que não percebera a proximidade e fora pega de surpresa.

- Ohayo Hinata-chan.

Suas mãos tremiam, o suor escorria e, mais uma vez, as palavras não lhe vinham como desejado.

- O... Ohayo Na... Naruto-kun.

Instantes que mais pareciam horas se passaram e o conflito interno de Hinata só fazia aumentar. Aqueles olhos vivos, destemidos a olhavam com atenção esperando uma reação que não veio.

- O que faz essa hora por aqui Hinata-chan?

O que dizer? Como explicar? Não poderia dizer a verdade...

- E... Eu... Eu estava fazendo uma caminhada...

Como de costume Hinata desvia seu olhar daqueles olhos que ela tanto gostava de observar ao longe. Um pequeno rubor lhe toma a face encantando Naruto.

Aquela menina estranha e assustada, que sempre gaguejava diante dele, havia se transformado em uma garota determinada e destemida que iria enfrentar seus temores e mudar a si mesma. E nesse instante se mostrava uma linda mulher.

Sim ela ainda gaguejava quando o via, até mesmo agia de maneira estranha, mas em algum lugar daqueles olhos exóticos Naruto podia ver que ela estava mudada, mais forte, ele sentia isso... Uma verdadeira Hyuuga.

- Oe Hinata... Nem tive tempo de conversar contigo desde que voltei. Vamos dar uma volta? Preciso comprar algo para o café da manhã.

Ela ao menos teve tempo de responder. Naruto a pegou pela mão levando-a em direção a mercearia.

Uma mão quente e macia que lhe transmitia confiança, que vencera tantas batalhas. Aquela mão de diversas travessuras na infância, logo após sofrendo conseqüências de treinamentos árduos e incansáveis.

E como esquecer? Aquela mesma mão que ele sujara de sangue após uma dura batalha que ele não lutou, mas a que ele a viu pela primeira vez.

Que em um ato de nobreza jurara vencer um gênio, por ela... Com revolta e asco, havia se mobilizado e sentido dor, angústia, por ela...

Naruto seguia pelas ruas de Konoha segurando a delicada mão entre a sua.

A mão que expressava em gestos toda a sua timidez, tão doce e pura. Essa mesma que lhe oferecia cuidados, praticamente mudos.

E a mesma mão que surpreendera a todos, com uma bravura incrível, o domínio do Jyuken com o auxílio de seus doces olhos, ao enfrentar o gênio de seu clã.

Da mesma maneira que iniciou a caminhada Naruto a interrompe, e Hinata pôde perceber um leve sorriso no rosto do garoto. Que logo solta a sua mão sem jeito percebendo que ela estava constrangida com a situação.

- Err... Hinata... Kiba me contou que você e Neji estão se dando muito bem.

- Hai... Neji-niisan tem me ajudado muito com os treinos.

Um sorriso doce brotou nos lábios da kunoichi. Naruto viu em seus olhos um brilho novo e agradável, lhe parecia que finalmente Hinata havia mudado como ela sempre almejou.

Calmamente eles retomam sua caminhada.

- Isso é ótimo né Hinata. Neji é realmente um gênio. Fiquei sabendo que ele já é um Jounin.

- Hai...

- E você Hinata, é uma chuunin. Deve estar muito mais forte do que quando eu saí para treinar.

Hinata une os dedos indicadores como sempre fizera e sussurra um _"Hai" _comprovando sua timidez habitual.

Aquela visão trás lembranças nostálgicas ao garoto.

Uma luta de quando era criança, no único Chuunin Shiken que participara. Ele enfrentava o colega de time de Hinata.

A luta não fora fácil, enfim ele vencera com alguns danos físicos. E quando estava indo em direção a sua colega de time, Hinata o chama e lhe oferece conforto aos seus ferimentos. Com uma timidez que mal a permitia falar, porém com uma solicitude para com ele que Naruto não percebera qual era o motivo.

Um idiota... Sim, era isso mesmo, ele era um grande idiota, não percebera o quanto Hinata se importava com ele.

E durante a luta entre ela e Neji, Naruto a viu pela primeira vez, quis ajudá-la e assim o fez, mesmo sem perceber o que estava fazendo. _'**Ela estava sempre olhando você'**_

As palavras de Sakura vieram em sua mente sem que ele percebesse, mas trouxeram algo desagradável ao coração do garoto. **"Será que eu estava a ignorando esse tempo todo?"**

Naruto olha espantado para Hinata, como se aquilo fosse tão óbvio, realmente era, e apenas ele, o grande baka, não havia percebido.

- Na... Naruto-kun?

- Hinata...

- Hum... Chegamos à mercearia. Você não precisava fazer compras?

- HAHAHA... Como eu sou distraído, vamos entrar.

As mãos atrás da nuca, o mesmo sorriso largo de sempre e aqueles olhinhos vivos e azuis que ficavam pequenininhos quando ele sorria daquela maneira.

Ela sentira muita falta dessa visão. De poder contemplar distante, mas constantemente aqueles belos e grandes olhos expressivos.

Olhos que ela acostumou-se a ver diariamente na academia, cada dia com uma nova gracinha para chamar atenção de todos, porém para ela só bastavam aqueles doces olhos azuis.

Aquele sorriso largo e aquele olhar determinado, destemido, confiante, principalmente confiante. Ele nunca deixou de acreditar em seus sonhos, em seu próprio valor.

Essa força que ela via em seus olhos, sempre que os encarava lhe transmitia muita paz.

Naruto ria e gesticulava enquanto fazia suas compras, cumprimentava a todos com muita alegria. Era com certeza muito agradável tê-lo de volta a Konoha.

- Oe Hinata... Vamos indo?

- Hã? Sim... Naruto-kun.

Um sorriso, mais um entre tantos, porém talvez não sejam mais desperdiçados.

- Você também ficou muito mais forte... Naruto-kun... Mais... mais... alto.

Naruto se empolga com a observação de Hinata, como se aquele fosse o mais importante elogio que recebera.

Gesticula e conta como havia sido árduo o seu treinamento. Em como o Ero-Sennin era cruel e exigente. E todas as noites que sentiu saudades e desejou voltar à vila.

Ao lembrar desse detalhe de seu treinamento uma nuvem de tristeza toma o coração do garoto. Uma imagem lhe vem à mente, uma imagem de tempos atrás.

Ao deixar a Vila, Hinata não veio sequer se despedir dele. Sem perceber, isso passou a incomodá-lo muito.

Não soube de onde veio tal frustração. Por que isso importava tanto? Principalmente agora depois de tanto tempo.

O fato é que Naruto se sentiu solitário ao lembrar. Solitário como quando era uma criança rejeitada por todos. Como quando se via sozinho no parque após todos os amigos terem ido para as suas casas, para junto de suas famílias.

Ela havia ficado muito perturbada ao ir visitá-lo no hospital pouco antes de sua partida. Ficou sem ar e quase desmaiou. Todos pareciam saber o motivo, somente ele ficou preocupado.

O fato de ser extremamente tímida, em certos casos, não provocaria tamanho mal estar, tão pouco a impediria de ir se despedir. Era um raciocínio simples e lógico, até mesmo para ele.

Aquela dúvida inquietava Naruto, como ele não imaginava que poderia inquietar. Ele não era de ficar guardando sentimentos ou ressentimentos. Isso nunca iria mudar.

- Hinata... Eu queria saber... Queria saber por que você não foi se despedir quando eu parti? Todos foram... Menos você...

O olhar que ela direciona a Uzumaki é interrogativo, assustado e apreensivo.

Ele estava cabisbaixo e parecia chateado, não era comum ver Uzumaki Naruto, "o futuro Hokage", com aquela expressão.

Não compreendia o que se passava, ficou zonza, espantada e triste.

Por que Naruto estava chateado? Seria com ela?

Não sabia o que responder. A pergunta não era esperada. Afinal ele notara sua ausência? Nem em mil anos a Hyuuga poderia idealizar uma coisa assim.

Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto-kun, aquele a sua frente, a pessoa que ela mais admirava havia finalmente a visto, reparado nela e, mais que isso, sentido sua falta.

A comoção fora tanta que ela quase perdera a voz, quase porque ela não faria isso novamente, não iria mais ser fraca diante dele.

Deveria resistir a toda a sua timidez diante daquele que mais a provocava. Essa era mais uma batalha que ela iria vencer. Sua luta interna para, mais uma vez, diante dele mudar a si mesma.

- Eu... eu... eu não queria... não queria atrapalhar... Eu... eu estava com medo de que... de que você não voltasse mais... Não queria... não queria prejudicar seu treinamento...

Aquelas palavras não foram as mais fáceis de serem pronunciadas. Naruto percebe isso, percebe também que há firmeza nelas e ele estava feliz.

Hinata realmente havia conseguido vencer sua grande guerra interna e ele nunca duvidara disso. Sentia-se orgulhoso por ela, satisfeito, como se fosse dele a vitória. E talvez fosse... um pouco...

O olhar de Hinata é doce e gentil, ele transmite todo o sentimento que ela sempre conteve e agora estava disposta a exteriorizar, no seu tempo, no seu ritmo.

Permitiu-se admirar por instantes aqueles olhos exóticos, serenos e, se sua dona assim o desejasse, fatais.

Os olhos de uma linhagem avançada, possuidores do byakugan, que a permitia usar o Jyuken com graciosidade, também eram capazes de lhe transmitir tanta paz, tanta tranqüilidade.

Naruto percebe, mesmo que suavemente, que lhe é muito agradável fitar os olhos dela. Estar assim perto e poder sentir que ela está com ele, de corpo e alma, e mesmo com o rubor de sua face e suas palavras um tanto engasgadas, Hinata sempre estaria ao seu lado.

Foi quando Naruto estava começando, finalmente, a enxergar Hyuuga Hinata deixando de ser apenas observado de longe, mais que isso, ele havia definitivamente aberto seu olhos expressivos e fascinantes para ela.

- Eu sempre vou voltar... Hinata-chan...

De uma maneira estranha e diferente Hinata pode ver através dos olhos de Naruto e isso a fez sorrir um sorriso leve e solto, como nunca havia sorrido antes.

- Hai...

* * *

Mais uma das minhas fics: falou, falou e não disse nada... 

Enfim... Eu gosto de escrever assim XD


End file.
